


Traces of Fur

by lilyrosemustdie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Knotting, M/M, Top!Cas, bottom!Dean, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-05-31 14:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6474010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyrosemustdie/pseuds/lilyrosemustdie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel noticed the smell the instant he walked into his and Dean's apartment. Of course, any alpha could smell an omega in heat from a mile away. But as Cas made eye contact with Dean, his best fucking friend, and saw the confused and insanely turned on look in his eyes, he knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first alpha/omega, and I hope it suits your needs. It's an AU, because why not? I love the idea of top!cas and bottom!dean, so I decided to write some. Yes, this has sabriel, but it is more detailed in destiel. Thanks for reading!

Castiel noticed the smell the instant he walked into his and Dean's apartment. Of course, any alpha could smell an omega in heat from a mile away. But as Cas made eye contact with Dean, his best fucking friend, and saw the confused and insanely turned on look in his eyes, he _knew_. He had suspected that Dean would go in heat, of course, because Dean was off his suppressants, but he didn't realize that Dean was  _his_ omega. The smell of freshly-baked apple pie mixed with musk was nothing short of a sign, and Castiel could either play dumb or condone to Dean's needs. As he kept eye contact with Dean in the living room, he listened for any signs of the other brother, but realized that if  _Dean_ was in heat, Sam probably was too, and so Sam was probably off somewhere with Gabriel.

"Cas-" Dean cut himself off, holding a fist to his mouth and biting the knuckle, the bulge in his jeans blatantly obvious. Castiel tried to keep his cool, tried to stay calm and talk to Dean civilly about this, because they were _best fucking friends_ , not _mates_. But as he stared into those bright green eyes, his brain went from  _'we need to talk about this'_ to  _'holy fuck Dean Winchester is my fucking omega, must mate, must knot, must claim, **mine'**_.

Cas nearly ran towards Dean, pushing him up against the wall, Dean moaning and wrapping his arms around Cas' neck. Cas pushed his hands flat against the wall to either side of Dean, keeping him pinned to the surface, reaching down and biting a bruise into his neck. Dean let out a whimper, tilting his head to grant Cas more access. Dean's heat odor was almost palpable, flying through Cas' nostrils as he glanced at Dean, before connecting their lips in a harsh kiss.

Cas reached down, grabbing Dean's ass and hauling Dean's legs around his waist. He connected their lips again and wasted no time getting them to the nearest bed possible, which was conveniently only a few feet away. He threw Dean down on his back, climbing up through his legs and ripping Dean's shirt off in the process. He took his own shirt off, mumbling, "fuck Dean, gonna knot you so fucking good."

Dean moaned at the sentence, reaching down to fumble with his belt buckle. Cas smirked and reached down as well, pulling the belt through the loops, reaching up and simultaneously pushing Dean's arms up with it. He ended up tying Dean's hands together at the wrists, bound and unable to move above his head. Dean whimpered,  _loudly_ , and bucked his hips with anticipation.

"You like being tied up, don't you? You're my little bitch." Cas groaned out, unbuckling Dean's pants and pulling them down. The front of his boxers were completely soaked with want, and the sight alone made Cas  _that_ much harder.

It wasn't long at all before Cas and Dean were both naked, Cas kneeling between Dean's spread legs. He took some of the dampness from Dean's leaking cock and used it to slick up his fingers, inserting one into Dean's tight hole.

"Cas, oh my god, please,  _more_ " Dean was  _begging_ under Cas' touch, and if that wasn't the hottest thing Cas has ever seen. He groaned, inserting a second, and then a third, Dean squirming and moaning and fucking himself onto Cas' fingers. Cas leaned down, sucking the head of Dean's dick into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the slit. Dean was nearly screaming in pleasure, hands pushing hard against the restraints. Castiel let go with a pop, reaching up and undoing the belt from Dean's hands.

The instant the restraint was moved, Dean's hands were in Cas' hair, tugging and pulling him to meet his mouth. Dean's tongue entered Cas' mouth without warning, but it only turned Cas on so much more.

"Gonna fuck you so good, mate." Cas moaned, flipping the two over so that Dean was straddling his hips. 

"Now, ride me like the good bitch that you are." Cas growled into Dean's ear, and not a second later, Dean was impaling himself down onto Cas, yelling out and curling his fingernails into Cas' skin. 

Cas moaned loudly, grabbing Dean's hips, pushing him down harder with each thrust. Dean collapsed on top of Cas, hips still moving quickly and sharply, with his head resting on Cas' collarbone. Dean grabbed at all he could reach from Cas, scratching and pulling at his skin as Cas sank another bruise onto his neck.

Cas let one hand go to reach forward and grab Dean's dick, pumping it to the rhythm of his thrusts (which was quite fast). Dean fucking  _mewled_ as he let go, come flying onto Cas' chest, shuddering and shaking with pleasure. He clenched down around Cas, which was enough to let the alpha release hard and deep into Dean, feeling his knot swell to lock Dean in place. Cas kept rutting into him, getting every spurt of come out that he could, his knot swelling to full size. 

As they both came down from their orgasm high, Dean looked at Cas, chuckling breathlessly.

"Why didn't you tell me I was your omega?"

~~!~~

As Gabriel's knot released tension and he was able to slip out of Sam, he made sure to grab the plug, just to make sure Sam was full of his juices. He slipped the plug into Sam's hole, loving the small whimper that escaped Sam's lips as he did so, and made sure that it was secure before going to clean up. Sam stood up, wobbling a bit, as Gabriel returned with tissues and wipes, wiping them both down and clean before Sam wrapped his arms around his alpha.

Gabriel held him back, rubbing soothing circles into Sam's back, over the scratch marks that he didn't realize he left.

Gabriel soon let go, slipping on a pair of Sam's sweats that were way too large for him, but Sam found it  _adorable_. Gabriel also slipped on one of Sam's old hoodies, the sleeves coming far past Gabriel's hands, causing Sam's heart to skip a beat in fondness. He slipped on his own pair of sweats and decided to keep his shirt off, to Gabriel's excitement.

"You should wear my clothes all the time," Sam smiled affectionately, tilting his head, "y'know, you sort of look like you could be an omega."

Gabriel's nostrils flared and he smirked back, grabbing the small remote from the bedside table.

"I can make your life living hell, Sammy boy."

"Then do it." Sam challenged, walking closer to Gabriel, before Gabriel pressed the 'on' button. 

The plug began to vibrate inside Sam's hole, and he closed his eyes, knees going weak and almost giving out, grabbing the bed-side table for support.

"Jesus, Gabe." He moaned, eyes opening and locking eyes with his alpha.

"Soo, I'm still the alpha, you're still the omega. Clear?"

Sam only nodded, which was  _not_ what Gabriel was looking for, and he turned the vibration up three points.

Sam started moaning, falling to his knees, his still-sensitive hole getting overworked, and he cried out, "C-Clear, Gabe! O-Ohh, oh fuck!" 

Gabriel turned off the vibration, causing Sam to un-tense and sigh with relief.

"Good boy,"

And  _shit_ , that was not supposed to be as hot as it was. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and Gabriel love to cuddle their omegas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the awesome feedback and kudos! Here's chapter two, basically just fluff and cuddles and a lot more sabriel (I promise). Let me know what you'd like to see in future chapters! Enjoy this quick chap!

As it turns out, alphas weren't always as dominant as the public portrays them to be. They were supposed to be brutal attackers, foragers, never-back-down-to-anyone-lesser-of-them-ers. Find their omega, mate, knot, reproduce, leave. As long as their blood kept going into future generations, the alphas were happy.

Sam came to the conclusion that the lore was wrong late one Sunday afternoon.

He came into the apartment, setting the week's groceries on the kitchen table before beginning to unload. He suspected Gabriel to show up any second. At the super market, a tough, big alpha tripped and fell almost directly on top of Sam, so there was no question that his scent was still lingering on Sam's clothes. And, knowing Gabe and his tendency to be overly protective, one whiff of another alpha's scent on Sam would put him into over drive.

Just as he suspected, Gabe twiddled into the room not even three seconds later.

"Tired of me, Sammy?" He asked, and although his posture and voice portrayed trickery, his eyes showed his internal fear of being abandoned. 

"Of course not, Gabe. You're my one and only." Sam smirked and looked up from the six pack of beer he bought for Dean to catch Gabe's eyes, hoping that he looked sincere enough for him to believe. Gabe was a tough guy to earn trust for, and if he suspected anything, it was hard to sound like you were telling the truth, even if you really were.

"Then why is there some macho man feelin' you up? You didn't even bother to put on scent blockers. It's as if you  _wanted_ me to know."

"Gabe, this is just a big misunderstanding. Some alpha dude tripped and fell on me in the store." Sam tucked the plastic bags in the cupboard, saving them for other purposes, before walking over to Gabe. He looked down at him (it's weird to think that he was the omega even though he was, like, a foot taller than Gabe). Gabe seemingly melted under Sam's loving gaze, and instead of backing up and continuing to be mad, he simply wrapped his arms around Sam's neck. Sam wrapped his arms around Gabe's lower back, his hand splaying and taking up a large portion of Gabe's back. Sam pulled him into his chest, nuzzling his noise into Gabe's soft hair.

"It's strange how quickly I trusted you on that." Gabe mumbled into Sam's shoulder.

"I'm your omega, you should always trust me."

"Yeah, I guess," Gabe chuckled, pecking Sam's neck softly before pulling away, "Wanna go watch a movie?"

"Sure, yeah." Sam agreed, pulling Gabe by the hand towards the couch. Sam plopped on his back, bending one leg and resting his foot on top of the couch's back rest. He let his other foot rest on the floor, waiting for Gabe.

"Going for the cuddles today, Sammy?"

Sam didn't reply, only smiled, rolled his eyes, and opened his arms invitingly. Gabe climbed in between Sam's legs, resting his entire body onto Sam, laying his arms where they were comfortable. Sam flung his arms around Gabe, hugging him close before finding a movie. They decided on The Martian.

~~!~~

"Cas, you never answered my question." Dean panted, resting on top of Cas, knot still lodged deep inside. The last hints of his heat were dissipating, and he was finally off of his 'sex high'.

"I'm afraid I don't remember your question, Dean." Cas replied, rubbing soothing circles on Dean's hip.

"I asked why you didn't tell me I was your omega."

Dean was met with silence. Either Cas was cringing horribly or thinking, Dean didn't know. His eyes were closed, resting his head on Cas' collarbone.

"Honestly, Dean, I had no idea myself. Of course, I had prior romantic attractions towards you. I won't deny that. I remember the day I realized, we were out on the street. You had lost your shirt somewhere in the park, and there was a slight gleam of sweat on your chest. You were smiling and laughing as Sam held Gabriel like a child, flung him around without a care. Your jeans were riding low on your hips, and your boxers were showing above them. I remember looking at you like that and wishing I never live a day without you. And, now that it's revealed that you're my mate, I never have to. And that's all I can ask for." Cas finished his reminiscence with a soft kiss to Dean's head.

Dean was emotional. He wasn't near tears or anything like that, but he was sure close. But Dean Winchester didn't cry, and certainly not over a chick-flick moment. He just looked up and kissed Cas as hard as he possibly could. He grasped Cas' hair, trying to portray the amount of emotion he was feeling in one kiss. Cas seemed to be getting it, because he kissed back just as hard. Soon, they broke away, and Dean stared into Cas' endlessly blue eyes.

"I...thank you, Cas. I really needed that." Dean said, his voice barely a whisper, mesmerized by Cas. He let himself smile when Cas' lips twitched upwards, a face of pure bliss radiating from Cas.

As Dean fell back down onto Cas' chest, he swore he could hear Cas whisper a barely audible  _"I love you_." __, but that could just be him hearing things.


End file.
